Grojband fnaf
by Luigi4Life
Summary: Hello this an crossover of Grojband and FNAF. Where the Newmans get a job at Freddy fazbear pizzeria, an they think the animatronics are trying to kill them but they are nice and a lot happen. Also not connected to "Grojband Fan Season". Finally i'm do NOT own Grojband i'm just writing a fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.
1. Night 1

**I know what you're thinking "Luigi4life this is your 4** **th** **fanfiction so soon take a break" well I did because I haven't update in a while ok. Also this story takes place outside of my fan season but Conner and his band will make an appearance.**

(It starts at the Newmans garage)

Carrie: Girls look at this security guards need for Freddy's fazbear pizzeria! We get 20 bucks a day and we work 5 days a week that means each of us gets 100 bucks a week.

Larry: That does sound easy, and it's a pizzeria so why would a bugler break in!

Carrie: I know, this is going to be so easy!

 **(Easy transition)**

(The Newmans are talking to the owner of the pizzeria)

Manager: Okay your four got the job, you work 12-6 am.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Okay!

Carrie: This is going to be so easy.

(Cuts to the Newmans in the security office in uniform)

Carrie: Well there is no problem.

(The phone rang)

Phone guy: Hello, hello, hello hi I'm phone guy, It's a pleasure to meet you guys, I used to work there actually, and I decided to let you know Freddy and his friends can be a bit active but don't worry they just wanna say hi.

(The call ended)

Carrie: Active, yeah on stage! This guy's a nut!

(Cuts to Freddy and the gang)

Chica: Bonnie, Freddy time to get ready!

Freddy: Its midnight already?

Bonnie: Time to play!

Freddy: Hey, I heard they hired 4 new guys!

Bonnie: And it's there first day!

(Cuts to the Newmans)

Carrie: Let's check the cameras to see what they do!

Larry: Let's check the animatronics, wait did one of them just move?

Kim: Larry don't be dumb that's insane, look there all standing all the same.

Konnie: Except Bonnie is looking at the camera!

(The camera goes out)

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Opps, sorry.

(Bonnie fixes the camera and Bonnie face is zoomed in)

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahh!

(Cuts to Freddy and the gang)

Bonnie: What was that?

Chica: It seems to be screaming.

Freddy: This is kind of strange?

Bonnie: Let's say hi to them, and see what all the commotion is all about.

(Cuts to the Newmans)

Carrie: How do these cameras changes?!

(The screen changes to the animatronics walking to the office)

Larry: They're heading here to kill or eat us!

Kim: Or maybe they'll all stuff us inside a Fazbear suit! Konnie quick seal the door and hit the light!

(Konnie hit the door and lights button)

Freddy: Hey, new 4 are you all right?

Konnie: Stay away, leave us be!

Freddy: Don't be scared! It's only me!

Chica: Maybe we should leave them a note.

(They slide a note under the door, the Newmans opens the note and it shows Freddy holding a balloon saying "It's me")

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahh!

Chica: Oh no, he sounds like they're in trouble!

(Chica walks to a stage)

Chica: Foxy, are you there? The new four are trapped inside!

Carrie: They're trying to breaking down the door!

Chica: They sound so terrified!

Freddy: Hold on! Foxy's come to get you!

Larry: Is that something in the vent?

Kim: Why does it smell like blood and mucus?

Bonnie: That's our natural scent!

Konnie: I need a disguise to hide in! A mask or something!

Carrie: How about we make some!

(Carrie pulls out some paper, scissors, and tape)

Freddy: Hey Chica, check the kitchen, I think that camera's dead!

(The Newmans are wearing fox masks)

Larry: Just stay calm and don't move!

(Foxy pops out of the vent and makes lovey-dovey faces)

Chica (on camera): You were right Freddy the kitchen camera is dead, now.

(Larry shoves Foxy back into the vent and seals it)

Freddy: What are they doing?

Bonnie: Sealing the air vents! New 4, don't! You guys need fresh air!

Kim: Wow, we're feeling kinda loopy.

Konnie: At least I don't feel- SCARED!

(A monster comes from the lack of oxygen)

(The computer screen says "Music box ending")

Bonnie: Oh no!

Chica: New 4 forgot to wind the music box!

Carrie: Huh? What the heck do we need a music box for?

(The Puppet pops out)

Freddy: To keep the puppet sleeping!

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahh!

Chica: New four are using too much power!

Bonnie: New Four, open the door! You guys are gonna blow a fuse!

(The Newmans try to defend them for the Puppet)

Larry: Keep this thing away from me!

(The power goes out)

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahh!

Freddy: Oh, they must be afraid of the dark.

Chica: Maybe they'll feel better if you sing them your special song.

Kim: We wanna go home!

(A flash shows Freddy)

Freddy (Singing): Hi there! I'm Freddy! Wanna come and play? I think you're special, in your own way! I'd love to sing a song with you! It's my favorite thing to do, 'cause I love you through and through!

Konnie: Your singing sucks!

Bonnie: Wow tough crowd.

Freddy: It's not working everybody sing along!

Freddy: Come play with-

Freddy/Bonnie: Freddy! Play the-

Freddy/Bonnie/Chica: Night away! All Freddy's friends have come here to say. We'd love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do, 'cause we love you through and through!

(Four people puts their hands on the Newmans)

(They look up to see 4 people wearing hoodies)

Carrie: Hooded 4!

(The four was Conner, Lana, Kimo, and Konrad)

Conner: Conner I'm Conner, this is Lana, Kimo, and Konrad.

Larry: Are you guys here to kill us?!

Lana: No we're here for the day ship.

Kim: Day shift?

(They look at the computer and sees its 6am)

Konnie: It's 6am we lived, we lived!

(They hugged Conner, Lana, Kimo, and Konrad)

Kimo: Yeah, you guys did?

Konrad: By the way how are you guys getting so many shifts, you 4 are schedule for 4 more nights.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: What!

 **To be continue…**

 **So incase this seems familiar well I got this idea from random encounters so I remade it. Also If you read my other fanfiction some of them says "Hey I want to say if you checked my favorite stories one of them is Corey's mansion but the writer haven't continue writing it on my account but I'll continue Corey's mansion 2 dark moon since Luigi's mansion 3 going to come out on the switch so I want you to choose should I do Corey's mansion." So I really need your option ok.**


	2. Night 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating that much I just needed a break. Also there's going to be the song from FNAF night 2 the musical because this is Grojband and I do NOT own the song.**

(It starts in the garage where the Newmans are talking about what happen last night)

Larry: We can't go back to the pizzeria, those animatronics are going to kill us!

Kim: But we got a job there so we have to!

Konnie: If we go back there we die! Hey where's Carrie?

(Carrie opens the garage door holding a sack)

Larry: Carrie what's with the sack?

Carrie: There's guns in there! We're going to kill those animatronics before they can kill us!

Larry/Kim/Konnie: Okay!

(Cuts to the pizzeria at 12am in the security office)

Carrie: You know girls (Singing) something here seems foul.

Larry (singing): Something here just reeks of blood and suffering.

Kim (singing): Could it be these halls are echoing-

Konnie (Singing): Of DEATH!

Carrie (singing): We'll see.

(They load a gun)

Larry (singing): In all our dreams, we see…

Freddy (V.O): Oh no!

Kim (singing): A maze of halls with bloody walls

Konnie (Singing): and countless scrawls reminding us

Carrie (singing): "IT'S ME!"

Larry (singing): Don't play these games.

Kim (singing): You've lost your fright.

Konnie (Singing): We're armed with more than a light

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie (singing): And we're surviving five nights!

Carrie (singing): No phones, no screams, No more.

Chica (V.O): Boo hoo.

Larry (singing): Just you and me, a gun or three, and nothing else between us and this door.

Bonnie (V.O): This is bad

Kim (singing): You bring the fur, we'll bring the fight.

Konnie (Singing): Hey Foxy, come get a bite

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie (singing): Cause we're surviving five nights!

(They heard a sound and fired)

(It was the janitor)

Carrie: You're not Foxy. And I think we're in trouble!

 **(Police transition)**

(The Newmans were being arrested)

Larry: No, no, no you don't get it.

Kim: The animatronics are alive and were trying to kill us!

Konnie: Because there kids that were stuff into them!

Chica: We lose more security guards is way!

 **To be continue**

 **But here an after scene.**

 **(The cops are a donut shop and was returning to the car)**

 **Officer 1: We forgot to lock the perps in again.**

 **Officer 2: Oh, the chief is going to have our badges for this one.**

 **Officer 1: I won't tell if you don't.**

 **(The Newmans are at Carrie's house, nervous about what was going to happen to them)**


	3. Night 3

(It starts in the garage where the band is)

Corey: Guy we need to get some money somehow.

Laney: But how Core all the gigs are closed because the Newmans tried to kill a guy.

(The phone ring and Corey picks it up)

Phone guy: Hello, hello, hey it's me I know we haven't talked to any of your or your friends since you were little, but there's 4 spots open for the security guards and we need some for tonight and I can get you and your friends a check on Friday?

(Corey puts the phone on speaker phone)

Corey: Is the uniform still the same?

(Cuts to them in the security office in uniform)

Corey: It's been long time since we been here.

Laney: Yeah this place still have the same feeling as last time.

Kin: I just hope nothing bad happens.

(Cuts to Freddy and Chica)

Chica: Hey where's Bonnie?

Freddy: I haven't seen him.

Freddy/Chica: Bonnie, Bonnie!

(They find Bonnie next to a box)

Bonnie: What could this be? It wasn't here before. It's bigger than me.

Chica: Maybe it's a big box.

Freddy: Obviously, It's full of party favors!

Bonnie: Pickles!

Chica: Ponies!

Freddy: Pizza!

Bonnie: The Pox!

Freddy: What?

(Cuts to the band watch the screens)

Kon: This is getting a little boring.

Corey: Now it is but later it's going to get crazy.

Chica: Maybe we shouldn't touch it.

Bonnie: Why not? It's just a shady crate.

Chica: It could be corrosive.

Freddy: Or even explosive.

Freddy/Chica: And nobody knows if it's not safe.

Bonnie: Fine, okay. Just give me a minute. I'll wrap it back up and-

(The box had a big hole in it)

Bonnie: Uh-oh.

(The camera gone dead)

Laney: The camera's dead you guys!

Kin: Yep, it's happening.

(Cuts to Freddy and Chica)

Chica: Bonnie, you said it'd only take a minute.

Freddy: Maybe it took him instead.

Chica: What should we do!? I'm good at panicked screeching.

Freddy: Let's look for clues. Bonnie's got to be near. Chica, would you go look inside the kitchen? How could he just disappear?

Kon: Hey where's Chica going?

Corey: I don't know the screen's not showing.

Laney: They really haven't fix that camera.

(Chica gets taken by something)

(Cuts to Freddy by Foxy's stage)

Freddy: Foxy, can you help me? I need you, please, to tell me Where Bonnie is before it turns 6.

(Behind the stage was Spring trap)

(The band changes the camera and sees Bonnie tied up)

Freddy: SPRING TRAP!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Bonnie!

Kin: Why's Bonnie here?! And why's he tied up!?

Kon: What's that sound?

Chica: It's music box, it's the stopped!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Chica?

Chica: Oh dear! Watch out! He's coming for you 4!

Corey: Lucky for us this door can be locked.

(Corey press the button but the door didn't lock)

Laney: That's strange that only happen when-

(Spring Trap burst through balloon wall)

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Ahh!

Kin: No, please don't kill us! Corey just slowly start to write his own lyrics!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon: Ahh!

Freddy (O.S): Don't worry!

(Freddy is wearing a super hero costume)

Freddy: I'll save you 4!

Kon: We're dead.

(Spring Trap knocks Freddy back)

Freddy: I changed my mind. Run away!

Corey: We got nowhere to run and we've got no place to hide! We got no chance to fight Or even pray!

Chica: He's got to be stopped!

Freddy: He's too destructive to live!

Bonnie: [muffled] Watch out for the fan!

Chica: What did he say?

Freddy: He said, "Watch out for the fan!"

(Spring Trap was pushing the 4 towards the fan)

Laney: We need some help or our faces are going to be filleted!

Freddy: Look!

(The puppet comes out)

Freddy: The Puppet is here to send him back in the crate.

Kin: Watch out for your strings!

(The puppets strings get caught in the fan and breaks)

Kon: Too late.

(Foxy comes through the vent and its knocks out Spring Trap)

Corey: You real can't go 1 night without popping out of something, can you?

Foxy: Blah bloo ha ha.

Chica: He said he hid in there when Spring Trap tried to stuff him in a Freddy fazbear suit.

Laney: That's horrible.

Freddy: Hey!

Kin: Speaking of horrible what do we do with this?

Chica: The puppet was the only one who could defend us.

Freddy: Now with him gone there's no one to stop Spring Trap.

Bonnie: Well I know 4 people.

Chica: (Gasp)

Freddy: (Gasp)

Foxy: (Gasp)

Kon: Where do they live?

 **To be continue…**


	4. Night 4

**There's going to be the song from FNAF Night 4 and I do NOT own it.**

(Conner, Lana, Kimo, and Konrad walks into the pizzeria)

Conner: Sorry we're late traffic was-

(They see no one's there)

(Conner steps on the vent hatch and picks it up)

(Cuts to the Newmans at Carrie's house having a nightmare of what happened)

(Cuts to the Grojband, Freddy and his friend in Trina's car)

Corey: Thanks again for driving us to the Carrie's house Trina.

Trina: I'm only doing this because I can let Spring Trap destroy us!

(Laney is calling Conner and the others)

Bonnie: Maybe no one's home.

Laney: It's Freddy Fazbear they literally pay someone to be there.

(Foxy warns Trina about the car heading there way)

(Cuts to Rock out cleaning when they get a call)

Lana: Yellow this is Lana, Conner, Kimo, and Konrad

Kin: Hey it's me and the other we're going to be a little late to our shift, but (On phone) don't worry we'll be there.

Kimo: Sound good, by the have you seen any of the animatronics lately?

Konrad: We couldn't find any of them.

Kon: Uh… no. That's weird.

Chica: Super weird.

Bonnie: Maybe they got in a car and left to go find some people.

Freddy: Shh! You guys are gonna blow (On Phone) our cover!

Conner: Sorry, did one of you say something?

Corey: No, nothing at all.

Bonnie: Why?

Chica: Are you hearing voices?

Bonnie: Maybe the restaurant is haunted!

Chica: And the souls of the undead children keep talking to you!

Freddy: Oh, would you shut up?!

Laney: Hey, we, uh. We meant to ask…

Kin: If you see something green tied up in the closet could you, uh… not mention it to anyone?

Lana: You mean this old thing? We found it earlier when we were looking for the others.

Kimo: It kinda smells, doesn't it?

Kon: You guys should really not touch that

Konrad: Nah, it's fine. It looks like someone burnt out its wiring almost a decade ago.

Corey: Yeah, we know. That's what's scaring us.

Conner: Well, we should probably get back to cleaning up.

Lana: This place just keeps getting crappier every single night.

Laney: Just make sure you guys are out of the building by midnight.

Kimo: Got it.

(Rock out hangs up)

Konrad: On the other hand… a little overtime never killed anyone.

(Cuts to Trina's car outside of Carrie's house)

Bonnie: Okay, this is the place.

Freddy: What about Spring trap back at the office?

Chica: What if he escapes out into the streets?

Kin: Look, you guys focus on getting inside. We'll handle Spring trap.

Kon: Okay, buddy, let's keep him distracted.

(They activate a robot that looks like balloon boy)

(Cuts to The Newmans sleeping when they heard something)

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ah!

(They got up a looked around)

Foxy: Yar!

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ah!

(They hit Foxy)

Chica: Foxy! Are you okay?

Corey: There you are. Would you kindly Follow Us?

Carrie (Singing): Is it true? Are they back? Are we going mad?

Laney (Singing): One mistake's all it takes, and this may all go bad!

Larry (Singing): No one's there!

Kin (Singing): No one's there!

Kim (Singing): No one's-

Freddy (Singing): -Is somebody there?

Kon (Singing): Four more hours left for us to stall!

Konnie (Singing): Why's that furbag sneaking down the hall?

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon (Singing): No one's there.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie (Singing): Someone's there!

Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon/Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie (Singing): Wish we could say (Grojband: someone's) (Newmans: no-one's) there!

Chica: Hi there!

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Ahh!

Chica: Okay, good talk.

Corey (Singing): We'll fill the void with noise Just focus on us!

Carrie (Singing): Something's breathing out beyond the door!

Bonnie (Singing): Hey, it's me, I swear we've met before!

Larry (Singing): We don't care.

Laney (Singing): No one's there!

Chica (Singing): Where'd Foxy go?

Freddy (singing): He's in there!

Kin (singing): Hurry guys, I think we're losing ground!

Kim (singing): Why's the closet making pirate sounds?

(They open it to find Foxy)

Chica (Singing): Please come save us!

Freddy (Singing): Spring trap's gone insane!

Foxy: -unintelligible pirate sounds-

Bonnie (Singing): Does this help explain?

(Bonnie holds a drawing of Spring Trap killing them)

(Konnie grabs a knife and points it at Freddy)

Konnie: Stay back!

Bonnie: Huh, I guess it didn't.

(A piece of the robot falls and it's stops)

Kon: Oh! That's...not good.

Corey: No, no, no, no, come on, come on!

Freddy: Maybe we should just calm down and sing a special song together!

Carrie: Shut up, bear!

Bonnie: Okay, just take it easy...

Chica: Can you please put down the knife?

Larry: Don't come any closer, or we'll-we'll carve out his stuffing, and wear his skin like a suit!

Bonnie: Well, now they're just being ridiculous.

Laney: No, please...Get up...

Kim: You're not taking us alive!

Bonnie: We're not taking you guys at all!

Chica: We aren't here to hurt you 4!

Konnie: Get away from us! I'll do it! I swear!

Freddy: Please don't kill me!

Kin: I'd be careful with that knife.

Kon: That's Freddy Fazbear. He holds a...special place in the hearts of children, so...you should show him  
a little respect.

Carrie: Riffen are you the night shift? Are you with them?!

Corey: No, we're the Uber driver for a bunch of robots.

Larry: What do you want?

Chica: Your help!

Freddy: There's a killer animatronic on the loose at Freddy Fazbear's!

Laney: We'd go to the police, but they'd think we're crazy.

Bonnie: Sound familiar?

Kim: Uh- okay, wait hold on a second. Even if we were to believe that you talking robots didn't want to kill me.  
Konnie: And even if we were willing to go back to Freddy Fazbear's, which we're not, what do I get out of this?

Carrie: Psychological damage?

Larry: A- A horrible gruesome death?

Kim: 25 year of life with a cellmate  
named Buffalo frickin' Bill?!

Foxy: -Disgusted noises-

Kin: Well, I dunno, proving you didn't lie to the police would be pretty cool.

Konnie: Fine.

Freddy: Hooray!

(The animatronics hugs them)

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Don't touch us!

Kon: Freddy's opens in a few hours. We should lay low until everyone leaves.

Bonnie: Let's listen to some awesome tunes!

(Bonnie turns on the radio)

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Shut that off, or we will kill you!


	5. Night 5

**There's going to be the song from FNAF the musical night 5 and I do NOT own it.**

(Grojband, the Newmans, Freddy, and his friends are at the Riffen house)

(Freddy and his friends are sleeping)

Carrie: You know laying low is usually done quietly.

Corey: They are nocturnal.

Larry: They're fricken creepy.

Laney: Also that.

Kim: How'd you guys find out they were alive?

Kin: When we were little we went to a friend's birthday party and we were playing hide and seek the others left before they found us. We were scared but the animatronics they helped us. You have to be a fool to think they would kill you.

Konnie: Hey, don't make fun of us...we killed a guy...he was just sweeping the floor.

Corey: Actually we heard that guy's in survive.

Carrie: Really?! Each of us put three rounds in his chest that's 12 bullets?! Guy must be very lucky.

Laney: Starting to think he's not the only one.

Larry: So, you guys got a plan?

Kin: Survive until six A.M.

Kim: We're pretty good at that.

(Cuts to the pizzeria at 12 AM)

Konnie: Well that's new.

(The robot's head is hanging from the ceiling)

Kon: At least Spring Trap stayed distracted.

Corey: He's still in the building but without his wiring active we have no way to shut him down.

Carrie: Is he actually made of spring locks?

Laney: Yeah.

Larry: Spring locks tend to fail when they get wet.

Bonnie: Let's drown him in the toilet.

Chica: That's a really crappy idea.

Freddy: There has to be something better than that!

Kin: There is! We all know Freddys isn't exactly up to code...But they do keep a fire extinguisher in every main area of the building.

Chica: I like where this is going.

Kon: So, if you can manage to find those, and get everyone back to the office.

Kim: Then we'll hit him with everything we've got.

Bonnie: Where do we find them?

Corey: There should be one right here in the office actually.

(The Newmans look around and found it's been taken)

Konnie: Looks like someone already got it.

Laney: Well were gonna have to find one from somewhere else in the building.

Freddy: We could help if we knew where to look.

Kin: There is one in Main Stage, one Back Stage, one on Pirates Cove, and one in the Kitchen.

Carrie: So...What are we here for?

Kon: To spring the trap.

Larry: SOMEWHERE, SOMETHING'S HIDING IN THE DARK.

Corey: SOMEWHERE, SPRING TRAP'S OUT THERE, ROAMING FREE.

Freddy: SOMEWHERE HERE, A MONSTER'S ON THE MOVE.

Kim: SOMETHING TELLS ME WE'RE ALL GONNA BE...dead.

Freddy: COME ON, FREDDY, FIND IT! DON'T LET THINGS GET ANY WORSE!

Laney: THERE, DEAD AHEAD! SHOULD BE SHINY AND RED-

Freddy: LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY GOT TO IT FIRST!

Bonnie: SOMEWHERE HERE'S A THING I'M S'POSED TO FIND.

Konnie: Is he always like this?

Kin: BONNIE, TURN AROUND, YOU DIM BEHIND.

Chica: SOMEONE HELP! I CAN'T FIND THIS ALONE.

Carrie: CAMERA'S DOWN... LOOK SHARP, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN.

Chica: Someone should really fix that. I think I found it...Fire extinguisher check! I got it he's heading your way!

(The Newmans catch Spring Trap)

Larry: Douse him now!

(The fire extinguisher failed)

Kon: Well that didn't go as planned.

(Grojband gets knocked out)

Conner: You can say that again.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Hooded 4!

Lana: We're not in a great mood so drop the rope and release our murder weapon.

Chica: You guys were behind Spring trap the whole time?

Kimo: Yeah, he was just supposed to be scary but...He gets a little carried away.

Corey: Then what was the point of all of this?

Larry: Wait.

(Flashback of the first night)

Konrad: By the way how are you guys getting so many shifts, you 4 are schedule for 4 more nights.

(Flashback ends)

Kim: They're just doing this because they wants more hours!

Konrad: Yeah, and we would've gotten away with it to if they wouldn't have hired you smucks to do the nightshift!

Laney: You can't legally work that many hours!

Conner: You can't legally let stinky animatronics bite children either.

Freddy: Hey that was an accident!

Kin: Look we didn't even want this job...No offence.

Konnie: And we're kinda wanted for attempted murder.

Lana: So, you're just letting me have the nightshift?

Kon: As long as these guys have someone to stay up all night with.

Kimo: Wow that was a lot simpler than my plan to make you quit...I feel kinda stupid now...  
You are kinda stupid.

Bonnie: Wow weird everything turned out okay.

(The phone rings)

Phone guy: Uh...Hello? Hello? Hello!...Hey it looks like you guys managed to survive five nights at Freddy's...That's pretty awesome...Umm...Unfortunately that really wasn't how I expected all of this to end…

(The door closes)

Phone guy: See I-I really thought you'd all turn on each other by now...But you didn't...So now I guess I'll have to drop by the office…

(A guy in a bear costume comes through the wall holding a chainsaw)

Phone guy: To finish the job!

Carrie: Someone tell us what's going on?

Phone guy: Why this is a crime scene, and you're the victims.

Corey: Who are you?

Phone: Why I'm your employer and I'm here to kill you!

Larry: You're gonna burn for this.

Phone guy; Looks like I brought the right tool for the job then.

(The chainsaw shoots fire)

Freddy: Leave them alone this is my restaurant!

(Phone guy kicks Freddy)

Chica: Freddy!

Phone guy: I should thank you Newmans, because we wouldn't all be together tonight if you would've just listened to what I told you guys about the animatronics on the first night.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Don't be afraid.

Phone guy: They just wanna say hi.

Carrie/Larry/Kim/Konnie: Not all of them.

(They release spring trap; he attacks phone guy)

Laney: We should probably override the door controls.

(Kim pulls the controls off the wall)

Kin: That works too.

Bonnie: Hurry Konnie!

(Konnie picks up Freddy)

Phone guy: What is this thing?

(The building burns down)

 **The end**


End file.
